Time Away
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Elrond and Celebrian leave Imladris to go to Lothlorien and leave Melpomaen in charge. Elrond meets Rumil


Title: Time Away

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Pairings: Elrond/Rumil, Elrond/Erestor (mentioned, one-sided), Celebrian/Glorfindel, Elrond/Saelbeth, Haldir/Galadriel, Orophin/Celeborn, vague mention of Saelbeth/Lindir, illusions of Erestor/Saelbeth.

Rating: PG.

Summery: Takes place before My Fair Rumil.  Elrond and Celebrian visit the Lothlorien and leave Melpomaen in charge of Imladris.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: The twins are nine years old, so the human equivalent of three or four   
Warning: Slash and het.

Time Away

"Celebrian," Elrond said placing his head in his hands, "why should we go to Lothlorien, and why leave the twins here in Imladris?"

"Because, Elrond, you and I need a vacation," she said taking his tired face in her hands, "Elrond, neither of us have had a chance to rest since the twins were born _nine_ years ago."

Elrond realizing the truth behind her gentle wisdom agreed.  Celebrian was right the twins were holy terrors, and that just served to endear them to all of Rivendell.  Elrond and his wife needed a break and some time alone.

"And besides," Celebrian added, "you're smart so figure out something to discuss with my ada that needs the authority of a lord."

"When should we set out?" he asked, "and will Glorfindel be joining us?"

"Of course," she said smiling brilliantly, "I couldn't leave Glorfy behind, what I do with out him."

Elrond smiled.  His wife and Glorfindel, the two elves had been in love for as long as Elrond knew them both.  For Celebrian and Elrond it seemed only natural that they would both take lovers.  They both loved each other but there was no passion; they were dearest friends.  Elrond just hadn't found that special someone that warmed his heart.  So he had blessed the love between Celebrian and Glorfindel, knowing in his heart that he could not deny her the happiness that she found with his seneschal.  

"We should leave as soon as possible," Celebrian told him and then Elrond nodded.

"Very well," he said, "we should probably have Erestor accompany us as well, just in case anything of importance happens."

"Are you still seeing Erestor?" Celebrian asked shrewdly.  Erestor long had feelings for the half-elf.  He and Elrond had tried to develop a relationship, but it did not work out for them.  Elrond had felt dreadful when he ended it with his advisor, but they managed to salvage their friendship.

"No," Elrond sighed, "he and I are no long involved."

"I'm sorry, Elrond," Celebrian said, she felt sad that her husband had not found the love that she had found with Glorfindel the balrog slayer.

"That is alright, it gave me and Saelbeth time to reacquaint," he said with an evil grin.  For years he and his chief librarian had warmed the other's beds.  While there was great affection between them, there was not the love that either was looking for.

"Thank the valar for Saelbeth," Celebrian said with a grin.

"Master Melpomaen," a young elf said looking up at the dark haired elf.

"What," growled Melpomaen looking down from the tree he had been hanging in; he had been having a lovely dream.  

"Lord Elrond has sent me for you," she said nervously.

"Very well," Melpomaen said as he dropped down from the tree, "I assume that he is in his office."

"Yes, Master Melpomaen," the elf said before she scurried away from the old elf.  Grumbling to himself Melpomaen walked to his Lord's office.  He knocked sharply and before Elrond could blink Melpomaen just walked in.

"You wanted to see me, your lordship," he said taking a seat across the desk.

"Yes, Mel," Elrond said, "and by all means take a seat."

"Don't mind if I do," Melpomaen said before putting his feet on the desk.  He chuckled when he heard Elrond growl at him.  His chair nearly tipped backwards when Elrond brushed his feet off the desk.

"Lady Celebrian and I will be leaving for Lothlorien," Elrond told the other elf, "and I am placing Imladris in your hands."

'El, isn't this task better off in someone else's hands?" Melpomaen asked uncertainly.

"No, Melpomaen, you helped me when I founded Imladris, and there is no one that I would trust with her more than you, my ancient friend," he said clasping his hand on Melpomaen's shoulder.

"Great, guilt me into it."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Elrond said as he rose from his chair and walked over to the window.

"As if I had a choice, my lord," Melpomaen said grinning.  He joined the half elf at the window, "I trust that you will leave Erestor here to look after me."

What?" Elrond said, "no, you'll you kill him."

"Me, not like Erestor?" Melpomaen smirked again, "impossible."

Humph," Elrond snorted.  There was some old bad blood between Erestor and Melpomaen.  It went back centuries and neither had ever explained it to Elrond.  "Erestor and Glorfindel will be escorting us to Lothlorien."

"Fine," Melpomaen pouted, "and here I wanted him to stay."

"I will leave you Lindir and Saelbeth."

"Saelbeth, shouldn't he be with you?"

"No, as much as I care for him, it is not love between us," Elrond told his oldest friend, "besides he has work to do and has to keep an eye on you."

"Understandable, and who knows maybe one of the silver haired guardians will capture your heart."

Elrond rolled his eyes and sighed.

The following day Elrond and Celebrian said a long and tearful goodbye to the twins.  Elladan was clinging to Melpomaen trying to play with the long braids; Elrohir was contently sucking his thumb as Lindir held him.  The four elves waved goodbye to the Lord and Lady of the valley.  Once they were out of sight Lindir and Melpomaen took the little elves back into the house

The road to Lothlorien was clear and the elves took it a leisurely pace.  They arrived in Lothlorien about a week after they had set out.  They were greeted by a group of guardians by the northern borders.

"Greetings Lady Celebrian, Lord Elrond," the border warden said, "the Lord and Lady are awaiting you."

"Thank you," Celebrian said and their traveling party continued into the golden woods.  They had not long passed the border guards when they came upon a lone wood elf walking towards Caras Galadhon.  Lady Celebrian smiled as she recognized the elf.

"Hail Rumil o' Lorien," she called.  The silver-haired elf smiled and turned to face the voice he had heard.

"Salutations, Lady Celebrian," Rumil said smiling as his eyes looking over the other elves that his lord's daughter traveled with, "and Lord Elrond."

"Greetings," Elrond managed to say.  This was the most glorious elf that he had ever seen.  Rumil was shorter than most elves were but his height suited him well.  He had green eyes that always seemed to be sparkling and he had long silver hair that was braided in the traditional warrior braids of Lothlorien. 

"Are you returning to Caras Galadhon?" Glorfindel asked the tree elf.

Yes, Lord Glorfindel, I am," Rumil said without taking his eyes off of the gray eyed lord.

"Rumil, mellon, you do not need to use my title."

"Galadriel and Celeborn would have my hide if I was rude to their beloved daughter's 'friend'," Rumil smirked.

"Speaking of, where are your brothers, Rumil," Celebrian smiled, "where there is one the other two are usually near-by."

"Not this time, my lady," Rumil said his eyes momentarily darkening, "Haldir managed to be posted in Calas Galadhon training the new guardians, I however do not think that that is all the training he is doing, and Orophin since being elected as a march warden has been assigned command of the sentries posted IN Caras Galadhon.  Leaving me alone in the wilds."

"Lothlorien is hardly the wilds," Celebrian smirked.

"Have you not been elected to the ranks of March Warden, yet?" Glorfindel asked because it was a high honor to be elected a March warden.

"Not yet, the last opening was taken not to long ago by Orophin," Rumil said.

"That is a pity, I can think of none more beloved in all of the golden woods than you Rumil," Lady Celebrian said.

"That is because, unlike Haldir I do not have his undying arrogance that you mother finds so charming and unlike Orophin I do not have a stick up my arse, even if the stick belongs to my lord himself, and also because I have a sense of humor, something that neither of my beloved brothers would recognize even if it came up and bit them on ear."

"Oh, Rumil," Celebrian said laughing, "only you can speak so candidly about you brothers relationship with my parents."

"But of course, although I do not think that I would get away with my insubordination if they were not keeping my brothers as pets."

"They are not pets," Celebrian grinned, "try concubines."

"That is by far worse, my brothers are concubines!" Rumil exclaimed, "that is an image I can not reconcile."

"Does their relationships bother you so," Erestor asked.

"Not really, they are happy, and even though it means I guard the borders with out them I am happy for them."

 "What are you retuning to Calas Galadhon for," Elrond asked.

"I have been on this border for over six months and for three before that I was running messages between the four borders, my lord.  It is time for poor, tired Rumil to take a well earned leave from his duties."

"And how is 'poor, tired Rumil' return to the city," Celebrian asked.  The wheels in her mind was turning she was not blind and had seen how her husband looked at the young guard. 

"On foot, my gracious and most beauteous Lady of Imladris," he pouted ever so slightly.  But it was enough to draw Elrond's attention to his lips.

"Perhaps Elrond would like to give you a ride to the city," she said her eyes gleaming with an evil look.  

"Of course," Elrond said and before he knew it Rumil had tied his pack to one of the other horses and mounted Elrond's horse.  

"Thank you, my lord," Rumil said softly as he wrapped his arms around Elrond's torso.  He kept his horse still while Rumil got settled.  Celebrian winked at Glorfindel.  

"I'll race you to Caras Galadhon, Glorfy," she said and urged her horse to run.  Glorfindel chuckled and slapped Erestor's horse in the rear as he rode by it.  Both horse took off and the last sound of them was Erestor's undignified yelling at the golden warrior.

Elrond laughed at his advisors and at Celebrian's rather obvious plan.  He told the guards to follow his wife and make sure that Erestor did not commit a kin slaying.  Slowly he let his horse walk to the city.  They traveled at a steady pace, both silent.  He and Rumil would talk softly when the spirit moved them.  Both merely enjoyed the others presence.

"GLORFINDEL," Erestor shouted once he dismounted his horse.  Glorfindel winced he had hoped that Erestor would not be that angry with him.  

"Yes, my old friend," Glorfindel said.

"Do not startle my horse like that do you wish me dead?"

"No, I just wanted you to join Celebrian's and my race."

"That is not what you wished, you wanted me to leave Elrond alone to travel to the city unguarded," he hissed.

"That is not so, and besides he is far from alone and the woods of Lorien are perfectly safe, plus he is traveling with one of her guardians," Glorfindel said, "or is that the problem, Elrond did not once take his eyes from the form of the exquisite Rumil.  Jealousies do not become you, Erestor."

"I am not jealous," Erestor huffed and quickly left the stables.  Celebrian looked up from her own horse and frowned.

"I forgot about him," she sighed, "I wonder what will make our Erestor happy."

"I do not know, my love," Glorfindel said taking her hand he led her from the stable, both nodded at their guards as they entered the city, "but we can only focus on one elf at a time."

"I know," Celebrian pouted.  The two were soon greeted at the entrance of Celebrian's parent's talon.

"Ada," Celebrian said hugging her father tightly.

"Celebrian my child," Celeborn kissed his daughter's sliver hair, "welcome home."

"Welcome back to Lorien, my dear," Galadriel said taking her daughter's hand, "Welcome Glorfindel, Erestor."

"I missed you, nana," Celebrian said.

"Where is Elrond?" Celeborn asked suspiciously, "you didn't leave him injured somewhere, did you?"

"No ada, Elrond is riding to the city," Celebrian laughed sweetly

"Darn."

"Ada, that was rude," she scolded, "and we encountered Rumil on the way and Elrond offered to share his horse with your rather insolent border guard."

"Ai Rumil," Galadriel smiled.

"You may have to do something about that one," Glorfindel said.

"Rumil has been often allowed to get away with more than any other elf in Lorien," Celeborn explained, "except maybe for our Celebrian."

"ADA!" Celebrian exclaimed.

"And what might Lady Celebrian gotten away with, my lord?" Erestor asked his brown eyes twinkling.

"Celebrian was a rather unruly elfling," Galadriel smiled.

"She couldn't have been worse than the twins are," Glorfindel said with a wary grin, he was thinking of the havoc that the twins could wreak on the last homely house.

"And just whom do you think that Elladan and Elrohir got it from?" she grinned, "certainly not from Elrond!"

"What is certainly not from Elrond?" Elrond asked as he walked his horse over two where the elves were standing.  He grinned as Celebrian mouth dropped open.  Rumil dismounted the horse and Elrond suddenly wished that he hadn't entered the city.  He enjoyed the feel of Rumil's strong arms wrapped around his waist and the lithe body pressed against his.  Rumil grabbed the reins and held them as the Imladris lord dismounted.

"The twins' personality," Celeborn said, "and the wild elfling that our dear Celebrian was."

"I take not credit for the Twins being holy terrors, I myself was a well-mannered Elfling."

"My Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel," Rumil said bowing to his lord.

"Rumil," Galadriel said smiling at the young elf.  She walked over to him while her husband was playing host, "go rest, you can report to Celeborn after dinner and I insist that you join us."

"Of course and thank you, my lady," he said.  Sighing he walked towards the talon his brothers shared.  Two gray eyes watched him as he walked to a tree not far from Celeborn's.  Elrond tore his gaze away from the smaller elf as he climbed a slightly hidden stair well up to his talon.  

"Join us in our home," Galadriel said gesturing for them to come up to her and Celeborn's home in the treetops.  She took her son-in-laws arm as they made their way up the stairs.  

"How have you been, Elrond," she asked.

"Tired, Lady Galadriel," he said honestly, "the twins are a handful."

"Elflings often are," she said as she led them all into her and Celeborn's hall.

Meanwhile back in Imladris, Melpomaen was sitting rather comfortably behind Elrond's desk.  He looked up as he heard the door shut, he smiled at he tired elf that plopped down in a chair across from the desk.

"I trust that you got the twins asleep, Lindir," Melpomaen asked the minstrel.

"Yes, and I thought that little Elrohir would never go to sleep, he kept asking for another story," Lindir sighed, "Do we have any miruvor?"

"Yes," Saelbeth said entering the office soundlessly.  The former Lord of Doriath produced a bottle from his robes and dropped a key onto the desk, "some of Elrond's best."

"Isn't that Elrond's master key?" Melpomaen asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Why yes it is," Saelbeth said, "I lifted it off of him while we were saying goodbye the other night."

"You cunning, old Sindar," Melpomaen said with a grin as he walked over to a cabinet.  He pulled three glasses from it and walked back over to the desk.  He set them down on it and sat back down put his feet up on the desk.  

The three elves sat there for a while talking and joking around.  Melpomaen pulled a paper from the desk and he held it up for all to see.

"This little note from our beloved Elrond says that I have the power of Imladris while he is gone," the Noldor elf smirked, "now my only question is what should I do with it?"

"That is a very good question," Lindir said after he took a drink, "and I have no answer for you."

"I was thinking a title," Melpomaen grinned, "what do you think of Lord Melpomaen?"

"Lord Melpomaen," Saelbeth rolled it around in his mouth, "doesn't quite have the same ring as Lord Figwit."

"Hmmmm, Lord Figwit, I always preferred my name in the common speech."

"Well Lord Figwit," Lindir grinned, "what else do you plan on doing with that power?"

"What about giving you a lordship, Lindir," he said, "think about it Lord Lindir the Warrior Minstrel."

"Not a bad sound to it?" Lindir smiled, "and what of our much beloved Lord Saelbeth?"

"Yes, Mel, what could you do with an old lord like myself," Saelbeth asked with a smirk.

"Do you want to be king?" Melpomaen took a sip of his miruvor.

"Are you serious," Saelbeth asked as he raised an eyebrow.  Lindir started laughing.

"Is that eyebrow thing a requirement for being a lord?" he asked, "because Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and you all do it so very well, even Lady Celebrian can,"

"Yes it is, young one," he chuckled, "we all get together and practice it well the rest of the household is asleep."

"Not surprising," Melpomaen said, "but that can't be all that you do together."

"Are you implying that there is something between my Lord Elrond and I."

"Oh and you are telling us that there is not?" Lindir smiled.

"Nothing serious," he said, "Elrond deserved happiness, and I try my best to offer it to him, but I only hope that he finds someone that truly can love him."

"Hopefully if he does he will embrace it," Melpomaen said, "Sometimes I worry about our Elrond."

"My only fear is that he will feel that he owes me something."

"Did you talk to him about it at all?" Lindir asked Saelbeth.

"Last night I brought it up before we went to sleep," Saelbeth sighed, "I will miss our time together if he does though."

"What will you do if he does," Melpomaen asked.

"Maybe I'll seduce Erestor."

"What would you want him for, when you could have the entire Galadhrim?" Melpomaen asked.

"The challenge that is Erestor."

"What ever makes you happy," Lindir replied.    

"I still think you should be king," Melpomaen said with a grin.

"Long Live King Saelbeth!" Lindir raised his glass in a salute to the much older elf.

"And long live my two advisors, the Lords Melpomaen and Lindir."

"Elrond will have a fit when he comes home," Melpomaen snickered.

"That is if we let him come home," Saelbeth added

"No!  He has to come back or else I will have two elflings attached to me!"

"Poor Lindir," Saelbeth said, "how was it that you came to watch the twins, I thought this was your time off of guard duty to compose you beautiful works?"

"It was, but Elrond asked the twins who they wanted to watch them and little Elrohir asked for me and heaven forbid that I deny my lord anything." Lindir shook his head laughing slightly.

"Poor Lindir," Melpomaen said.

"The twins are not that bad." Lindir told them.

"Not as bad as a hole in the head, you mean," Saelbeth added with a feral grin.

"I do hope for our sakes that our lord and lady do not attempt to have more children."

"And Melpomaen, for our dear Glorfindel's sake," Lindir wisely pointed out, "I don't think that he could manage another pregnancy."

Suddenly a timid knock came on the door and a little head poked in.  Elladan toddled into the room and walked over to Saelbeth.

"I can't sleep," he said raising his arms so that the elder elf could lift him up.

"Why not, child?" Saelbeth asked gently as he gathered the elfling to him.

"Don't know, tell me story," Elladan settled himself in those warm, safe arms and he stuck his thumb in his mouth and quickly fell asleep after Saelbeth started to tell him a story about Doriath.

In Lothlorien Galadriel and Celebrian retired to talk or rather to plot.  Lord Celeborn looked at them and shook his head smiling slightly.  There was nothing that those two could not do if they put their stubborn minds together.  He looked around at the inhabitants of the room.  Dinner would be served within the hour.

Lord Celeborn sat in a lovely silver loveseat, with his young beloved next to him.  He held Orophin's hand in his and rubbed soft circles on the knuckles.  Haldir and Rumil were sitting besides the window involved in a rather loud discussion on the merits of field training for the guardians.  Glorfindel was seated close by and kept interjecting his opinion into the matter.  Rounding out the room were Elrond and Erestor.  Elrond was seated in a rather comfortable chair on the other side of Lord Celeborn.  He was holding a conversation with the Lord of the Galadhrim, and he kept sneaking looks at the silver haired warrior that he had met earlier.  Erestor, whom was seated by his lord, regularly added to the aforementioned conversation between the Lords and Orophin, of course.

About a half an hour later Galadriel and Celebrian came back into the room.  Celebrian quickly walked over to Glorfindel and seated herself on the floor of the talon with her head resting on his thigh. Galadriel was grinning in a manner that her husband recognized.  She walked over to where Haldir was sitting.  Rumil rose and offered her his seat.  She politely refused, grinning all the same, and took a seat in a chair besides Haldir.  Haldir quickly took her hand in his.

'Galadriel,' Celeborn thought, 'just what are you planning?'

'What makes you think that I am planning anything?' she replied.

'I know you well, and I know that look.'

'Fine,' she grumbled, 'Celebrian and I want Elrond to get to know our Rumil better.'

'And what if this is not what they want?' he asked her.

'You forget, my husband, I could read their minds.'

Celeborn growled in frustration.  Orophin gave him a concerned look, "Celeborn, are you alright?"

"Just fine, love," he said, "Galadriel and I have just been having a discussion."

Erestor looked at him, he had not heard anything between the Lord and Lady.  Puzzled he turned to Elrond.  Elrond tapped his head and Erestor nodded as the answer dawned on him.

"My Lord, dinner is ready," an elf said entering the room.  

"Thank you," Lord Celeborn said, "shall we all go and eat."

Dinner was held in on one of the higher levels.  Celeborn took his seat at the head of the long table, Galadriel and Celebrian sat on both sides of him.  Lord Glorfindel sat besides Lady Celebrian and Lord Elrond besides him.  Haldir sat next to his lady with Rumil on his left across from Elrond.  Orophin, whose normal seat was besides his lord, took the place next to his brothers and Erestor was across from him.

Dinner was the perfect place for Galadriel and Celebrian to execute their plan.  Elrond had to talk to Rumil, and if he didn't he at least had to look at him.  Galadriel shared a smile with her daughter as they watched Rumil try not to look at the Lord of Imladris.

Elrond cursed himself and he couldn't believe his that his wits left him the moment that he met the much younger guardian of the woods.  He was a mighty elf lord, a ring bearer, yet the young elf had an air about him that Elrond found irresistible.  Maybe it was because Rumil was handsome and Elrond had noted that he was also very charming.  Elrond sighed as he watched his wife and Glorfindel walk into the woods together.  He hoped that he could find that kind of love.

"My, Lord," Rumil said as he entered Lord Celeborn's study.

"Ah, Rumil, take a seat," Celeborn said from behind his cluttered desk.  He smiled at Rumil as the young elf reported his duty to him.

"What is my next assignment, my Lord," Rumil asked.

"I am not sure yet, take a week a few weeks of leave and we will decide where to send you," Celeborn said dismissing him.  He looked at the younger elf and instinctively knew that something was amiss.  He and Galadriel had raised Rumil as their own child.  When his parents were killed he had only been five, so he and Galadriel took the elfling in.  Haldir and Orophin had both reached their majority and were not in need of parents.  Haldir being 125 and Orophin being 78 they could not raise an elfling.  That was one of the reasons that Rumil could get away with everything

"Rumil, is there something bothering you?" Celeborn asked fatherly worry getting the better of him.  Rumil had paused in the doorway as if he had wanted to say something more.

"Ada," slipped out; Rumil rarely used that term any more, "I am confused."

"Come here, child," Celeborn said.  As Rumil came towards him he took his hand.  They both sat down together, "what is wrong."

"I have this strange feeling in my stomach," Rumil said with a frown, "but elves do not get sick."

"No, and unless the cook poisoned us, I do not think you are sick, ion nin," Celeborn smiled.  "When did this funny feeling start?"

"When I was coming back to the city," Rumil said, "when I met Lord Elrond."

"What is your opinion on Lord Elrond," Celeborn asked with a hidden smile.  He was beginning to think that his wife's plan may not be that bad.  Rumil may very well have feelings for Elrond.

"What does that have to do with anything, ada," Rumil asked puzzled. 

"Please answer the question, Rumil," Celeborn smiled at his son's forwardness, "I am just curious."

"Alright, I think that he is a good lord and he seems to put the cares of his people ahead of his own.  He is a very wise and strong.  He has incredibly intense gray eyes."

Rumil blushed when he realized that he said that.  He blushed and looked up at Celeborn, and Celeborn had a smiled plastered to his face.  He merely raised his eyebrow, "please continue, Rumil."

"I think that he is a very beautiful elf," Rumil said, "and he seems like someone that I would like to know."

"I think you are doing just fine, Rumil," Celeborn declared, "I think that you are developing feelings for Elrond."

"But Ada," Rumil started.

"No buts, these things happen," Celeborn stood and embraced the silver haired elf, "no go and spend time with your brothers, I know they have missed you."

"Thanks ada," Rumil headed towards the door.

"Rumil," Celeborn said causing Rumil to turn towards him, "Galadriel and I missed you as well."

"I missed you and nana as well," Rumil grinned and left the study.  Celeborn sat back down and started whistling as he picked up some papers to work on.  About an hour later his wife entered his office.  Celeborn looked up as he heard her enter.

"How was Rumil?" she asked.

"Good, it is good to have him back in Calas Galadhon," Celeborn said with a grin, "I missed his wit."

"How long will he remain," Galadriel asked.

"A few weeks, I believe he has earned it, our Rumil is one of the hardest working guardians of Lothlorien."

Galadriel smiled proudly at the thought of her son.  She took a seat and turned her gaze on to her husband.  Celeborn looked up and noted the glint in her eyes.  He rolled his clear blue eyes.

"It is mutual, since that is want you wanted to know," he remarked as he filed away the papers.  Galadriel smiled and her eyes lit up, and then she left him to do his work.  He had barely a half an hour of time to work when another knock came to his door.

"Enter," he almost growled.

"I see the work of the Lord of the Galadhrim is never finished."

"Ah, Elrond, come join me," Celeborn said placing his papers back on his desk.  "What can I do for you?"

"Can't an elf talk to his father-in-law?" Elrond asked with a small smile.

"And now the truth," Celeborn smiled, and observed the younger elf lord.  Elrond smiled and finally spoke.

"I had overheard, Lady Galadriel call Rumil her son in the hall."

"Rumil is our son," Celeborn said, he chuckled when he saw the confused expression on Elrond's face, "and yes, Orophin and Haldir are his brothers, but not our sons."

"My lord," Elrond questioned.

"Orophin is seventy-three years older than Rumil and Haldir forty-seven years older than him, Rumil was not even five when their parents were killed, they were to young to raise an elfling by themselves so Galadriel and I raised Rumil, it was years before he knew the truth and our affairs with his brothers did not start until much later."

"You needn't explain it to me, I understand," Elrond said, "I was merely confused."

Celeborn smiled and went back to observing Elrond, whenever Rumil was brought up in the later conversation; Elrond always looked up sharply, and on occasion had the dignity to blush.  Celeborn subtly questions the Imladris lord about his life, and relationships.  About an hour later Elrond excused himself and retired off to the rooms that had been assigned to him.

"Finally," Lord Celeborn groaned now could get some work done.  He looked at the paperwork on the desk and decided that there was no chance of him to get things done.  But he had to try for at least a while, and then he could seek out Orophin.

Celeborn started to work and then got so caught up in it that almost three hours had past since Elrond had left.  He barely noticed a soft knock on the door.  He looked up and smiled as Orophin poked his head into the room.

"My lord," Orophin pouted as he slinked into the room, "I think you work to much, I haven't seen you all evening."

"Actually, melamin," Celeborn sighed.  He smiled when Orophin came and placed his hands on the broad shouldered lord.  "I have not gotten anything done."

"I still think that you should relax," the silver sentry whispered in his ear, "it's late, please come to bed with me." 

"Alright," Celeborn said and Orophin took the silver lord and led him wordlessly from the office to their bedroom.

That night all over middle earth the inhabitants slept peacefully.  In Imladris, Melpomaen had retired to his home.  Lindir and Saelbeth both of whom lived in the manor had returned Elladan to his room, and then the two, tipsy elves curled around each other and fell into a pleasant sleep together.  

In the golden woods the Lord of the Galadhrim slept soundly with his beloved in his arms, and the Lady of Light curled up in Haldir's arms.  Lady Celebrian and Lord Glorfindel both whom had stayed awake till the wee hours plotting had fallen asleep holding on to each other.  Erestor had a dreamless sleep, and across the hall form him Lord Elrond hugged a pillow to his chest as he dreamt of a green-eyed guardian.  And in a talon nearby Rumil dreamt that the breathtaking lord of Imladris was holding him.

The following day Glorfindel and Celebrian put their plan in action.  Once again Rumil joined them for their meals and Galadriel, being in on it, placed the two next to each other.  Erestor scowled at Glorfindel when he was placed besides Lady Galadriel on the opposite side of the table from his lord.  

Glorfindel could barely contain his snickers as Elrond stumbled over his words whenever Rumil asked him to pass him something.  Celebrian kicked the balrog slayer under the table.

"Ouch," he exclaimed, "what was that for, my lady?"

"I was shifting my feet, Lord Glorfindel," she remarked.

"Yes, and I am the dwarf queen of the mountain."

"Really, your Majesty," Celebrian smirked, her eyes twinkled, "and all this time I thought you were just an old, washed up, Noldor who claimed to have smote a balrog, if only I had know you were the queen of the dwarves."

"Oh shut up, 'Rian," he scolded affectionately, "the twins did get from you, why could you not have normal children, like Lord Elrond."

"You think Elrond is normal?" Celebrian asked with a grin.

"Hey I take offense at that, wife," Elrond fixed his wife with his famous glare.

"Oh bug off," Celebrian said.  Elrond rolled his eyes and turned to Lord Celeborn.

"Lord Celeborn," he said, "it has been many years since I have seen the splendor of the Golden Woods and I was hoping to be able to see it."

"That is a wonderful idea," Lord Celeborn said noticing the look his wife gave him.

"Maybe someone could show you around," she said looking a Rumil.

"That would be delightful I am sure," Elrond said.

"Rumil, have you plans for the day?" Lady Celebrian asked suddenly.

"No, my lady I have none."

"Maybe you could show Elrond around, because if I recall no one knows these woods like you and your brothers."

"I would be honored, my Lady," he said looking shyly at Lord Elrond, "if it would be suitable to you, my Lord."

"Yes," Elrond said suddenly studying his fork, "I mean of course it would be."

Later that day hiding up in a tree was Lady Celebrian and Orophin.  They were camped out over one of the main paths though the woods, waiting for Rumil and Elrond to walk by.  Elrond had unknowingly played right into their hands by asking for someone to show him around Lothlorien.  

Elrond and Rumil passed under the tree about five minutes later; Rumil was pointing things out to Elrond.  The young guard was trying his best not to look at the mighty lord.  Elrond kept sneaking looks at the silver beauty.

"Why are they being so well behaved," Celebrian moaned.

"I don't know," whispered Orophin, "maybe we should give them a push, my lady."

"What for a push," Celebrian asked, "we would not want to mortify them, by telling about their feelings."

"Rats, I wanted to tell them both," growled Orophin.

"Lets give them sometime."

"Fine."

"How are you enjoying your stay in the golden woods, My Lord?" Rumil asked shyly looking at Elrond.

"I can see its beauty, Rumil," Elrond said as he looked at the leaves on the mallorn trees.  The two stopped at the banks of the Celebrant.  

"Diola lle, Rumil," Elrond said willing his companion to look up at him.  Rumil bashfully raised his head and made eye contact with his lord.

"My Lord?"

"You have beautiful eyes Rumil," Elrond said leaning forward, "might I kiss you?"

"Yes," Rumil sighed blissfully as Elrond took captured his lips.

Once Rumil and Elrond had disappeared from sight, Celebrian and Orophin returned to Caras Galadhon.  Orophin went to the barracks to get some work done.  So Celebrian and Glorfindel were left to their own devices.  The Lord and Lady Lothlorien both had daily work to do in order to keep their realm running smoothly.

Celebrian and Glorfindel climbed up into a tree and there they rested in each other's arms.  The duo whispered endearments and traded kisses through out the afternoon.  It was about two hours later when Glorfindel's sharp eyes spotted the two elves.  Celebrian smiled as they got closer, and Glorfindel placed a kiss on her hair when she pointed out that they were holding hands like two elflings in love.

Celebrian waited until they had passed before she and Glorfindel dropped down from the tree.  Glorfindel pulled the Lady of Imladris close and captured her lips.  They stood there kissing for long minutes and then returned for supper.

Over the course of the week that Elrond and Celebrian stayed on Lothlorien, Elrond spent as much time with Rumil as possible.  Celebrian delighted in teasing her husband every chance she got.  Erestor spent his days talking with one of Celeborn's advisors.

Elrond kissed Rumil hard as he held the Silvan elf close to him.  It was the day that Elrond and Celebrian had to return to Imladris.

"I am going to miss you, Rumil," Elrond whispered.

"I am going to miss you to Elrond," Rumil sighed.  They were alone in Rumil's talon.  

"I have to go soon," Elrond said reluctantly.

"I don't want you to go," the look in Rumil's emerald eyes nearly broke his heart.

"I don't want to leave either," Elrond confessed, "I think that I am in love with you Rumil."

"Amin mela lle, Elrond," Rumil whispered as he buried is head where Elrond's neck met his shoulder.  

"I have to go now," Elrond sighed as he pulled away from the warm embrace, "cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'."

  Then Elrond took Rumil's hand and the two of them left the talon.  They met the rest of Elrond's party.  Rumil kissed his lord's cheek, "Tenna' ento lye omenta."

"Have a safe journey back," Celeborn smiled as the Imladris elves left his woods.

In Rivendell the elves were waiting for their Lord and Lady to return.  Well Melpomaen was still seated behind Elrond's large desk, he was reading a book and not wanting to relinquish the power of the valley back to its rightful leader.  The twins ran to their mother after she dismounted her horse.  The crowd dispersed not long after their lord arrived.  Elrond and Celebrian walked up to Lindir and Saelbeth.

"Were is Melpomaen?" Elrond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In your office, my Lord," Lindir said.

"Thank you for watching the twins, Lindir," Celebrian said, "I hope they were not too difficult."

"The twins were not at all a problem, my Lady."

"Lindir," Elrond smirked.

"I have things I must attend to, my Lord, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course Lindir," Elrond said and smiled as he watched the younger elf leave.  He turned to Saelbeth.  Saelbeth had a small smile on his beautifully ageless face.

"Lord Saelbeth," he said embracing Saelbeth. 

"Something's different about you?" Saelbeth grinned, "You're in love."

"SAELBETH," Elrond hissed.

"Deny it, my lord?"

"You are right, I am in love," Elrond whispered.

"Thought you could fool me, ha!  And just how long have I been sleeping with you?" Saelbeth said as he placed his hands on Elrond's shoulder and he kissed his lord.  Then he turned away winking at Elrond.  

"Never," Elrond smiled.

"Erestor," Saelbeth purred, leering at the advisor, "do you need any help."

"Leave me alone, Saelbeth."

Saelbeth followed Erestor as the other elves all went their separate ways and Elrond made his way to his office.  He opened the door to find Melpomaen lounging at his desk.

"Mae govannen," he smiled, "now get out of my desk."

"Is that any way to greet your oldest friend?" Melpomaen asked rising indignantly from the desk.  He leapt across the desk and hugged Elrond tightly.  "How was Lothlorien?"

"Wonderful," Elrond smiled.  Melpomaen looked at his friend with his brow furrowed.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Why not, it is a beautiful day," Elrond sighed.

"What is it?"

"Demanding little one, aren't you," the lord stated.

"Yes I am."

"I fell in love."

"By the stars and moon, I didn't think you had it in you, old boy," Melpomaen grinned, "this calls for a drink, and then you can tell me all about it."

"All right," Elrond said picking up the nearly empty bottle, he glanced at a sheepish Melpomaen.

"Though Elrond, you may not have wanted to end it with Saelbeth just yet?"

"And why not?"

"First of all he plans on seducing Erestor," Melpomaen shuddered, "and secondly he is the King of Imladris."

"WHAT!!!" Elrond's eyes nearly popped out of his face.  Melpomaen just winked and grinned at his best friend.

THE END!!

Elvish: 

Mellon- Friend 

Amin mela lle- I love you

melamin- my love

diola lle- thank you

ion nin- my son, 

mae govannen- well met

Tenna' ento lye omenta- Unitl next we meet

cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'- My heart shall weep until it sees thee again


End file.
